Supernova
A Supernova is a fourth generation 'superbomb', being capable of wiping out all life on the planet if detonated. History Early History When the U.S. discovered that German scientists were working on the construction of a bomb capable of destroying all life on Earth, they decided to build one of their own. The project was assigned to the U.S. Navy and DARPA, who would work together in constructing the superbomb. The Navy assigned Julius Romano to lead the team. Meanwhile, the U.S. Army, being the most likely armed force to be stood down in 2010, decided to illicitly create their own Supernova, in the hopes that pocessing one first would give the government a reason to keep them around more than the Navy. The Army's Special Projects Divison leader, General Arthur Lancaster, assigned the project to Frank Nash. Among his team, Nash recruited Lauren O'Connor and Troy Copeland to the project. Lauren used her former association with Martin Race, the ignition systems engineer on the Navy's Supernova, to persuade him to join the Army's team, with the promise that he could have a more promising position on their team. Marty proceeded to give Lauren all the information that the Navy team pocessed, who in turn passed it on to her colleagues. Eventually they had a workable Supernova shell, as did the Navy, and Nash's team then set to work locating a source of Thyrium-261, which was a necessary component in the superbomb. Eventually rumours of an Incan idol supposedly carved from Thyrium came to Nash's knowledge, and he quickly arranged a mission and team to locate it in Peru before the Navy could. However, a massacre at the holy abbey where a monk's manuscript which revealed the Idol's location led to its theft, and Nash's people were only able to get a partial copy from Marty. Because they required someone to translate the manuscript into English, Nash decided to recruit Marty's brother William from the New York University, because the best latin linguist had already being recruited into Romano's team. Temple . Area 7 While the President is at the Area 7 Air Force base, Elvis suggested that it was where the rumoured "superbomb" was being made, however Brainiac pointed out it was a Navy-DARPA project and required an element they couldn't find a live specimen of. Attributes Dubbed as a "Planet Killer", the Supernova is the first fourth-generation bomb capable of endling all life on Earth. Being similar to a standard neutron bomb, it is intended to split the atom of Thyrium-261 through two thermonuclear warheads mounted around the capsule containing the Thyrium. Upon the Supernova's detonation, almost a third of the planet would be obliterated, disrupting the Earth's orbit around the sun. Within mere moments, the remainder of the planet would become too cold to sustain life, resulting in the extinction of every living creature. Builders U.S. Navy / DARPA team *Julius Romano (Navy Leader) *Howard Fisk (DARPA Leader) *Jessica Boyle *Ed Devereux *Simon Kayson *John Labowski *Karen Maher *Henry Norton *Martin Race *Martin Smith U.S. Army Special Projects Division *Frank Nash *Lauren O'Connor *Troy Copeland *Martin Race The Stormtroopers *Fritz Weber Trivia *The Supernova is appropriately named after the stellar explosion events. *It is the Supernova's passing mention in Area 7 that suggests that the two novels are set in the same fictional universe. Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Temple